Warframe: The Beginning Of a New Journey
by LonelyCyberNinja231
Summary: The Tenno ,kept hidden for 3000 years, are needed once again. They must stop the Grineer, Corpus, and Infested. They must do it all. And it all rests in the hands of the few Tenno that still roam the earth
1. Awakening

_Tenno wake up!_ Ash awakened to a voice in his head. _Please, Get up._ "Yeah. Fine,Fine" He said as his chamber opened. He walked out, looked around and stretched his limbs. "Over 3000 years and still feel like I'm 20!" He exclaimed with excitement. _Ash, take this seriously turn around._ Ash obliged. He turned around and his face fell.

Held up to his body were about 5 Grakatas and 5 Grineer Lancers holding them, all with their face shown. Horrible grotesque face. Ash shuddered staring at one of the Lancers _*Those faces are the base of living nightmares*_ Ash thought. They growled at Ash, though they were petrified of Ash, to show they weren't afraid of him.

Then suddenly a voice rang out, "Ok, ok calm down GLs calm down." Then a figure seemed to appear from the shadows. This made Ash scream and curse a few times. The figure frowned deeply, his eyes like a predator hunting prey. "How DARE you!" The mysterious Grineer said. "I am Captain Vor! The Twin Queens most beloved Captain. I will NOT tolerate you screaming at me!" Ash shrugged at Vor. "Meh... Get off my case"

"You're lucky you know that?" Vor said menacingly

"Yay! What did I win?" mocked Ash

One of the Lancers tried to stifle a giggle but didn't have the strength to hold it in. Vor didn't even look at him as fired his Seer pistol at him without a second thought.

Ash gulped. _*This Vor dude is ruthless, not to self: BE WARY OF HIM*_ Vor's stepped away from him, hands behind his back. "Take him" _No i can't lose another Tenno, I'm going to-_ The voice in his helmet was quickly cut off as Ash started teleporting from one Lancer to the other and quickly slicing them up. Vor's sight couldn't keep up with him as Ash sliced his comrades into 2 pieces. Ash stopped and looked at his handy work. "Heh." He said with admire to his work' "Not HALF bad" He grinned at his own witticism. Vor looked at Ash with horror. _This Tenno isn't what I suspected._ Vor thought, _I LIKE IT!_ "Close all exits to the ship. Make sure this one doesn't escape" He said as he radioed his Lancers back on earth. Vor walked through the portal. Then he hesitated. He looked back and smirked, "Come get me" and he walked through.

Ash heard what he said. "Oh boy." He said delighted. "I always liked me a challenge"


	2. A New Friend

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grabbing his Dread, Hate, and Despair from his cryopod, He raced after Vor just as the portal closed. Running as fast as he could go, He chased after the Grinner Captain. He was about to grab Vor when suddenly, an arrow whizzed by and hit Vor in the head. The thunk of the arrow penetrating the skull was, somewhat pleasing to Ash. He looked up to see someone else, another Tenno. He waved at the Tenno as she came down. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Wait… O.O A GIRL TENNO?!* /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He had never heard of a girl tenno. She smiled at him "Hi! I'm Nyx." The girl said as she removed her helmet. Ash gulped. He had always been nervous around girls. "You can call me Rachael" Ash looked at her. "So you're 'Rachael, User of the Nyx Warframe'?" "Hmm?" Rachael looked at Ash with an inquisitive look on her face. "What do you mean?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ummm isn't that the name Lotus issued to you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, why?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hmmm. Never mind"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rachael stared at Ash with a questioning look. Then finally, she put the matters down. "So… Why are you-" She was suddenly cut off as Ash grabbed her and they both fell to the ground. "WATCH OUT" Ash yelled. He grabbed Rachael's Vasto and shot a couple rounds into the bushes. Suddenly, 4 Frontier Lancer bodies fell with a solid thump. Ash then turned and looked up to a tree and fired more rounds to the top, and again, Frontier lancer bodies fell from the tree like coconuts. "Ha" Ash said mockingly. "Think you can kill us by hiding? Well think again!" He shouted to the dead bodies. Then quickly flipping them the bird./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rachael stood in place with surprise. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This person is… actually pretty cool! /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She thought. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He can sense the enemies. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ash walked back to Rachael and gave an apologetic look. "Sorry." He laughed, "Sort of a habit." Rachael shook her head quickly "No… It's okay" She blushed. "What's your name?" "I'm David", he replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Do you have a ship?" David asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. I don't…" Rachael replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then How did you get here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I came with a squad and they left me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's find my ship and we'll ride together."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span id="docs-internal-guid-25240300-c022-d9b8-5ec7-0a81098a91a6""Sure! Let's go to the relay where Lotus will be waiting"/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a long time! School work and a bit of gaming was keeping me back. But im back with a new chapter! PLZ REVIEW/span/strong/p 


End file.
